King of the Sacred Beasts
by GreatPaladin
Summary: They were always waiting for the right person to unleash their true power but none came so they had to siphon off of the very same spirits they were but know after so long one has finally come one who is worthy enough to be their King


_**King of the Sacred Beast **_

**Chapter 1: The King's First Duel**

**Author's Note: Yo Paladin here wanting to say I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories in some time it is just that my father has passed away and so no time at all for me and this new story was swimming around my head when I was think how the Three Sacred Beasts were like the God Cards and then the thought 'why not have someone use the Sacred Beasts like Yugi/Yami uses the God cards ' and so this story was made and after I put this chapter up I will try to get my other stories updated, this I promise all my loyal readers.**

**XxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

**On a Boat **

On the front of the boat stood a teenager who was 5ft 11 with a defined body structure with it being a perfect blend of speed and strength, he was wearing the standard Slifer red jacket over a skin tight sleave-less shirt that was also skin-tight allowing the teens six-pack to be seen. The teen also had black jeans on with a belt holding them up and he wore a pair of black cowboy boots with golden spurs on the back and covering the boots looked to be covered in gold Egyptian hieroglyphs on them.

The teens face was sharp with no sine of baby fat on it, his skin tone was also a very deep brown (Think archer from fate stay night) his hair was slick back but with a single strand coming down the front of his forehead (Think Aizen from Bleach) his hair was steel-silver in colour, "There you are Hunter, was wondering were you got to" the teen know known as Hunter turned to face the person that called him, it was the Capitan of the ship wearing the standard Kiba Corp naval uniform along with the cap that shaded his upper half of his face "Hello Capitan was there something you needed" Hunter answered in a deep smooth baritone voice. The Capitan nodded his head before speaking up " Yes I just came to tell you that we are about to reach Duel Academy." Hunter nodded before waving the Capitan off as he went back to the bridge with Hunter retuning to looking out into the ocean think back to how he ended up here.

_Flashback_

_3 Days earlier_

_"And the winner of the annual Kiba Corp Tournament is Hunter Steel" the announcer said as Hunter beat the last opponent for his 10th tournament before he sighed and looked down at his deck before thinking 'Still doesn't feel right no matter how much I change it up my deck still doesn't feel right like I am missing huge chunks of it but for the life of me I can't think of what it is' Hunter sighed again before he turned and walked back to the changing room._

_Changing Room_

_Hunter packed up the last of his stuff and was about to head back home before someone spoke up "That was a very impressive duel, when Kiba told me about you and how you were similar to me I had to come see it for myself" this caused Hunter to turn around to find both Yugi Muto the King of Games as well as Seto Kiba standing in front of him "Yes well I only called you because he showed a lot of skill but seamed to duel more like you than me" Kiba spoke towards his old rival in his cynical sarcasm which made Yugi chuckle slightly "of course Kiba if you say so, anyway I noticed that just before you left the duel field you looked slightly annoyed why is that?" Yugi asked Hunter who sighed before taking his deck out after putting down his bag, "Yeah I am a bit annoyed it has nothing to do with the cards themselves everyone of them have help as best they can but.." Hunter passed as he thought of the right words before he continued speaking " It's just that no matter how much I change the cards be it the type of monsters, the spells or the traps it never feels like they are for me."_

_Hunter finished saying before he put his deck back into its holder which meant he didn't notice Kiba and Yugi looking at each other before Kiba sighed slightly before giving a small nod which Yugi returned with a small smile in thanks before they both looked back to Hunter as he grabbed his bag and swung it around his right should and just before he left to head home Kiba stopped him by grabbing his shoulder making Hunter look over his shoulder to look at Kiba who spoke up "Hey before you leave I wanted to ask you something, if your trying to find the right deck for you there is a place I think you might want to look at " this caused Hunter gain a look of confusion while Kiba had his signature smirk and Yugi had a small smile._

_Flashback:end_

_'And know here I am heading to Kiba's Academy I don't know why they think I will be able to find what I am looking for here but I have nothing to lose by checking still..." _Hunter thought as he looked down at the Slifer jacket and couldn't help but snort with some amusement before he thought _'I have to say that Kiba is a bit bias because if I remember correctly, Yugi used Slifer before he gained the other two God cards and then he back the King The Games so if anything Obelesk should be last with Slifer being best but since it is his Academy I think Kiba wanted a little pay back' _Hunter looked up before he noticed that they were about to reach the Academy port making him sigh before he headed to the side of the ship that will allow him to get off the ship.

Hunter waited near the place he would be able to get off the ship before Hunter notice the Capitan walked up to him which made Hunter blink in surprise before he turned to face the Capitan "Is there something you need captain?" Hunter asked but the captain shook his head no before he spoke up "No nothing Hunter i just wanted to say I hope you do well at the Academy and it was good to meet you" the captain held out his hand for Hunter to shake which he did before Hunter noticed that they had docked which Hunter then let go of the captain's hand before he turned and started to walk to the walkway down to the pear from the ship with Hunter waving over his shoulder back to the captain "It was good to meet you as well captain later," the Capitan just shook his head in amusement before one of the other sailors came over to the Capitan and said "What do you think of him Capitan do you think he will be as good as Master Kiba?" the sailor asked the Capitan who just tilted his cap forward before answering "I don't know sailor but I do know one thing that boy is going to change the duelling world somehow some way he is" after he finished saying that the Capitan headed back to the bridge leaving a sailor with a look of amazement staring were Hunter walked.

**With Hunter **

Hunter walked down the walkway before his feet touched the port and then Hunter felt a shock run through him making him wonder if he got an electromagnetic shock from something before as fast as it came it left making Hunter think he just imagined this but what he doesn't know is that three beings felt his presence and reacted because underneath the Academy a secret ruin that held the three beings started to awaken but not because someone not worthy of them tried to use them no it is the exact opposite, because after centuries of waiting they finally found someone worthy to use not only them but unlock their true power.

Hunter walked from the boat and the person that greeted him was a man slightly smaller than Hunter, the man had no hair on top of his head but had a trimmed beard-moustache combo on his face, the man also had a black jacket similar to Hunter's own Slifer one but was longer at the back and also had white highlights. The man was also large around the waist, the man spoke up when Hunter reached him "Hello young man you must be Hunter correct?" Hunter nodded in answer which made the man smile largely before the man spoke up again "Great allow me to introduce myself, I am Choncerler Shepard of the this fine Academy and I would like to welcome you even though you missed the first 2 weeks (1) of the term I am sure you will be able to catch up with the other students" Hunter nodded at this before Shepard "Right lets get you sorted at the Slifer dorm, also don't worry about class today just get moved in and get use to the Academy ground first before you worry about class ok?" Shepard said as started to lead Hunter to the Slifer dorm.

**At Night**

Hunter finished up putting away his things into his room, it seemed that he was able to get a room to himself because some of the Slifers had been moved up to Ra leaving plenty of room to allow him to get a room with out having to share with anyone else. Hunter had been introduced to the head of the Slifer dorm Professor Banner and his large cat Pharaoh that took a instant liking to Hunter who couldn't help but laugh slightly when the cat started to mess with his spurs but then Hunter started to laugh even harder when Banner started to chase Pharaoh to stop him from hurting himself on Hunters spurs but in the end Banner ended up on a wild goose chase trying to catch Pharaoh.

Hunter laughed a little more when he remembered that scene before he shook his head to clear his thought before he got in his black pyjama bottoms and nothing else which he then got into then bed before closing his eyes to fall asleep which meant he didn't notice three bright lights coloured red, blue and yellow shot up from underneath the Academy before rushing towards Hunters room, shooting through his window and striking his deck making it flash different colours as it changed, "So this is the one we sensed, my quite handsome" a voice that sounded sensual but had a very electric tone to it before another answered by another voice that was just as sensual but had a fiery tone "Of course he is the one I can feel it, he radiates the aura of the one that can be _it._" and if Hunter was awake he would feel someone run there hand down his cheek giving him a pleasant warm feeling from were the person touched.

Then one more person spoke up this one just as sensual as the first two but was more controlled and calculated "Enough you two time to return to our new home" which the other two didn't speak but probable nodded their heads before all three spoke at once aiming their words towards Hunter "And now we hope you wake soon to use us and release our true power our _King_" Hunter launched straight up gasping for air with sweat dripping from his chest as he quickly looked around his room as if he was tring to find who ever was talking to him in his sleep before his eyes landed on his deck. Hunter sighed as he got up out of his bed and walked over to his deck and picked it up but when he did the very same shock he got when he arrived at Duel Academy but much more potent making look down at the card at the bottom of his deck and found it wasn't one he ever put into his deck nor seen in his life. 'Ravel: Lord Of Phantasm' Hunter thought as he looked at the card and effect and realised it was very similar to Obelesk the Tormentor, he then checked the card after Ravel, and found another card he didn't know 'Hammon: Lord of Striking Thunder' and the next 'Uria: Lord of Sering Flames' after looking through all the cards in his deck Hunter realised his old deck had been changed completely with new cards he never seen let alone heard of but instead of being upset he felt as though apart of his soul was back and he couldn't help but feel over joy.

Hunter looked at his deck and thought to himself 'I don't know who did this but who ever you are thank you for giving me this deck' which he then turned away to finish getting dressing and missed his deck glowing a mix of red,yellow and blue. After he finished showering and getting dressed Hunter grabbed his new deck and walked out of his room which was on the top floor of the dorm which wasn't much of a dorm but Hunter didn't care having no need for the over the top luctures to make him feel at home. As Hunter started down the stairs to get some breakfast he walked into Banner who spoke " Ah Hunter good morning sleep well" with Hunter just nodding his head in answer before a loud crash came from up stairs before being followed by a loud shout "MOVE IT SY WERE GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST" with Banner just laughing at the noise with Hunter looking at him wondering who that was. See the look Banner said "That would be the your dorm-mates who are in the room next to yours, I am surprised you didn't here them last night but those three must have came back late then, oh here they come" as Banner finished saying that three people came running down the stairs which allowed Hunter a chance to see what they looked like. One of the guys was large much larger than Shepard and almost had a kola quality to his nose, he was wearing a Slifer senior uniform on, another one of the boys was the smallest of the three with spiky almost white-hair and the guy had glasses on.

The final guy was taller than the glasses wearing but still smaller than the kola like one, the guy had two tone hair with the back being light brown with the front being dark brown. Banner spoke up as the three new guys stopped were they were "Hunter I would like to introduce you to Chummly" Banner pointed to the one that looked abit like a kola who waved but had a confused look on his face "Sup but who is this Professor Banner" Banner had a look of confusion for half a second before he gained a sheepish look before answering "Sorry I forgot to answer but this is a new student Hunter Steel he just arrived yesterday" Chummly and the other guys nodded their head before the one with the glasses continued where Chummly left off "Hi my name is Syrus Trusdale nice to meet cha" and the guy with the two tone hair spoke up " And my name is Jaden Yuki pleasure to meet you hope we can duel some time" Jaden finished energeticly with both Chummly and Syrus both getting sweat drops with how duel on the brain Jaden is and of course Banner just laughed at this before get the four boys attention "Now then I think it is time to get something to eat don't you four think" the four teens nodded their heads before they followed Banner into the dinning area of the Slifer dorm.

After eating breakfast Hunter started to make his way to his first class with someone named Doctor Crowler who if he remeber the talk in the Slifer dorm has a hate towards Slifer reds calling them names like Slifer Slacker and such, but then Crowler had anouther thing coming if he thinks that Hunter is going to back down and let him walk all over him. When Hunter got to the class he found a seat and took it near were the other Slifer's were going to sit. Class was uneventful with a Obolesk called Chazz had come in arrogantly Demanding things with the other Blues calling him a loser for losing to a Slifer with Crowler agreeing with the students making Chazz even mader who then stormed out of the class. By the end of class Hunter has to admit that the rumours about Crowler were true because he always picked on the Slifers with slightly harder questions compared to the ones he gave to the Oboliesks.

As Hunter was walking down the hall he noticed a group of Obilesks boys were picking on a group of Slifer girls which made Hunter want to figure out what was going on, when he got close Hunter heard one of the Obilesks talk "Now come on you Slifer slackers here we are trying to help you out all we want in return is your rare cards" with what looked to be the leader of the Slifer girls spoke up "Never bow leave us alone you creeps" it seemed that the boys didn't like being called creeps when the leader got mad and made to grab her but was stopped by Hunter "Thats enough of that, if you guys want cards that bad how about a duel win there yours lose and you leave the girls alone for good" Hunter said to the leader who went from shock to anger then a arrogant smirk on his face "Fine Slifer Slacker both their cards and your own are up for grabs" with that said the leader and his group left for the duelling fields. Hunter sighed before he turned to the girls and asked "Are you al-right?" with the lead girl answering back "Yeah were fine thanks but you shouldn't have put your cards in trouble just for us" Hunter just shook his head before giving a small smile which made the group of girls to gain a blush from Hunters smile "Its fine they won't be getting mine or your cards" with his piece said Hunter headed towards the duelling area.

**Duel Area**

The group of Obilesk boys were already at the arena with the leader standing in the duelling stage and so Hunter too his place opposite the Leader and the group of girls siting in the stand behind Hunter. "Ready to lose Slifer Slime, my name is Martin Smith and I am one of the best students in the Academy which means you are going down" Hunter said nothing and just took out his deck shuffled it before placing it in his duel disk, with Martin doing the same before they both said at the same time "Lets Duel"

Martin said "I'll start" and without waiting to see if Hunter would object he drew his card before looking at his hand before he smirked and said "I summon Battle Ox in Attack Mode"

#Battle Ox/Beast-Warrior-Earth lvl: 4

#Atk/Def: 1700/1000#

Martin with his smirk still in place said "I end my turn lets see what you got Slifer Slime" with his goons laughing at his insult but Hunter didn't even react to the insult all he did was drew his card then looked at his deck before he picked one and said "I summon Phantasmal Knight in attack mode"

#Phantasmal Knight/Fiend-Dark lvl:4

#Atk/Def: 1900/1500#

A knight decked out in full purple armour appeared on Hunters side and while the knight was completely covered it was form fitting showing feminine curves telling everyone that the knight was a woman, in her hands the Knight had two kama (Warframe Wraith) which looked really deadly Hunter spoke "I attack your Battle Ox with my Phantasmal Knight" as he finished saying that the female knight shot forward and before the ox knew what hit it, it was destroyed.

#Hunter-4000#

#Martin-3700#

Martin had a look of shock on his face but before he could say anything Hunter said "And I end my turn by placing two cards face down" with that done two cards appeared behind Hunters knight. Martin gritted his teeth in _rage 'How does a Slifer Slacker like him have such a strong card but it doesn't matter the card I drew will remove it from the field' _Martin thought to himself as he looked at his drawn card before speaking aloud "I summon in attack mode Vorse Raider"

#Vorse Raider/Beast-Warrior-Dark lvl:4

#Atk/Def: 1900/1200#

Hunter then spoke "I activate my Phantasmal Knights special ability which allows me to summon a Phantasmal Squire token with defence points equal to the monster you summoned's level x 400" with that said a purple leathered covered teen with ruby eyes and pale skin appeared on the field in defence mode Martin quickly got over the shock of the ability before smirking again "So what if you summoned a token it won't stop my Raider from destroying your knight, now Vorse Raider attack Phantasmal Knight" and just as the Raider was about to hit Hunters knight, Hunter said "I activate my trap 'Sakuretsu Armour' which allows me to destroy your Raider" with that said Hunters knight was covered in another lair of armour which when the Raider hit it the monster was destroyed.

Martin again was shocked that Hunter had countered his move again with him only able to say through his bubbling anger "I end my turn" which Hunter followed by drawing a card before saying " I sacrifice both my squire and knight to summon my Phantasmal Dragon in attack mode"

#Phantasmal Dragon/Dragon-Dark lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def: 2600/2000#

A large regal dragon with deep purple scales appeared on the field (Think Saphira from the Eragon movie but Purple) then Hunter said "I activate my other face down card 'call of the haunted to bring back my knight" then thanks to his face down card Hunter's Phantasmal Knight re-appered next to his dragon before he pointed at Martin and said "Now I attack you directily with both my Monsters and wipe out the rest of your life points" which at his command the two monsters charged at Martin striking him twice

#Hunter-4000#

#Martin-0#

Martin slumped down onto his knees with a look of pure shock on his face and all Hunter did was power down his duel disk and put his deck away and start to walk away but as he did this only one thought came to his mind _'Much better'_

**XxXxxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXxxXxXxXxx**

**Author's Note: And that is the end hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and also check out my other stories on my profile and please comment and review to tell me if you like any.**

**So Paladin out.**


End file.
